User blog:Snail--day-and-night/Character Analysis: Zorch
Disclaimer I have no idea :D ... OK, I do. These are a little series of things I want to do. Kinda like exploring the character in various aspects, such as appearance, personality and behavior. For starters, I thought it'd be fun to do Zorch. Why Zorch? Because he's a jerk! Blame the wiki's chat RP madness! XD Overview and appearance Zorch is the third and last of the Infernites. His toy set also happens to have the fewest pieces, not that it matters in this review, though. Zorch's body is mostly dark red, with some red and light gray details here and there. He has two buggy eyes on the top of his head, as well as state-of-the-art eyebows. He has some sort of underbite with the typical 3 teeth sprouting from his lower jaw. His neck is a lighter shade of red, making it so it kinda looks like a necklace or collar. His head and torso are dark red, and his arms are lanky with the hook-like type of hands at their ends. His legs and feet are also red, and they have some sort of light gray band in his ankles. His feet have a dark red toe-like detail on them. Zorch's back is usually on fire (no guys I'm sorry, they're not flame farts), but when it's not there are two circles on his back instead. Personality and abilities Judging by the show, Zorch seems to enjoy making pranks on the other characters. However, something that actually surprised me is that some characters actually DISLIKE him for doing that. To be honest, that's not something you see very often in cartoons these days. Though I'd personally love to see this getting explored, since it's not very common in the shorts when Zorch is in there. Zorch also seems to be a jerk towards other characters with the very little screen time he gets. Thankfully he's not a jerk 24/7 and most of the time if he shows up he'll just be a neutral entity on the story. It also seems that he's a bit of a Karma Houdini, a character that doesn't get any sort of comeuppance for their wrong doings, though that's a bit excusable since most of the stuff that he does that could be considered bad is mostly annoying, not done out of pure malice. I find it very cute and intresting that he took the job (or was forced to, who knows) of being a mailman and used his speed to his advantage. Speaking of his speed, I can't deny that it reminds me a bit of Sonic, haha. Well, I find his power intresting. Granted it's not something revolutionary, but I find it cool that Mixels attributed speed to fire instead of air. I have to ask though, does he ever get tired of running? Does he need to fuel up? I'm not sure, I'd say make up your own conclusions because I doubt that the show may expand on that, since Series 1 is no longer their focus, or maybe they will, who knows. His relationships with other characters seem to stay in mystery. So far the only thing we know is that Seismo doesn't like him one bit, but we don't know if any other character feels that strongly about him. What we do know, though is that he is there to help his tribe, and that he doesn't mind to mix unlike other characters (though is it me or everytime he mixes on the show he's never the controller?). My thoughts and other things You guys? I kinda like Zorch? He's definately not my favorite Mixel, but his rather unique personality and powers (and resemblance to Sonic lololol) are kinda charming to me. That said though, by what I've seen, not many of you guys like Zorch. Mainly because he's a jerk, and I perfectly understand that. Conclusion Zorch definately needs a lot more love on the show, he barely got screentime as one of the main characters, and even then he wasn't the main focus. Sure, he's a jerk. But he's not the worst jerk of the bunch, and I feel like his character has a lot of room for growth. Granted Mixels wasn't a character-focused show to begin with. Heh, that's what we have fanfiction for, right? What are your thoughts on Zorch? Do you like him? Do you hate him? I'd love to hear why! Also, which character do you think I should "review" next? Category:Blog posts